A glee story: Volume 7
by Swiftie97
Summary: The seventh volume of "A glee story" visit my youtube channel  swiftie97  for up to 125 chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Finn's POV:  
>I make my way up to the bedroom so I can have a go on COD, I haven't been on it for days so Puck must really be missing me, I wander past the bath room and see Rachel stood in front of the mirror throwing blood stained tissues down the toilet, she then washes her face with a flannel and turns around to face me, she looks a little startled to see me.<br>Rachel: What are you doing?  
>Finn: What are YOU doing?<br>Rachel: Nosebleeds, just one of the perks of pregnancy  
>Finn: Ok...<br>Rachel starts sniffing, she sniffs and sniffs, then she walks over and sniffs me, she then turns away as if she's revolted  
>Rachel: Can you wear a bit less cologne please?<br>Finn: I'm barely wearing any!  
>Rachel: Yeah well when you're pregnant you get a dogs sense of smell, ok? So keep it down please!<br>I roll my eyes  
>Finn: Yeah, fine<br>Rachel: Oh and can you pick up some moisturizer from the store, I keep itching everywhere!  
>Finn: Don't tell me, just another perk of pregnancy?<br>Rachel nods  
>Finn: Why can't you go get it?<br>Rachel: Because my sciatica is killing me!  
>Finn: Right of course, let me guess, another perk of pregnancy!<br>Rachel: Well sorry! It's not my fault pregnancy is so annoying!  
>Finn: I know but I feel like I'm doing all the running around, going through all the trouble, sorting everything out!<br>Rachel: Fine, well you try throwing up every time you eat for twelve weeks! Having nose bleeds, being able to smell bacon from a mile off, having itchy skin everywhere, having a pain running right from your back all the way down your thighs, trying to sleep at night with this bloody thing on your stomach, living with a baby sat on your bladder and crushed up against your spine, oh, and having bloody massive basoomas that kill every time you brush past something!  
>Finn: Oh and don't mention the things that I have to put up with, I'm the one that ends up cooking for you, I run around to stop your itchy skin, I run around to get the pain killers for you sciatica, staying awake with you at night because you can't sleep because I care about you, I'm the one jumping through hoops to keep you comfortable! Oh and did I mention your mood swings, one day you're as happy as anything the next your yelling at me for buying semi skimmed instead of skimmed milk and then the next day you're crying at re-runs of friends! It's not easy for me either!<br>Rachel: Yeah well it was just so sweet when Monica and Chandler got married!  
>Finn: That is not the point!<br>We both stand in silence for a few moments, looking at each other, I look into her shiny brown eyes and suddenly feel all the anger just drift away, I can't stay mad at Rachel, I love her too much...  
>Rachel: Finn...<br>Finn: Rachel... what are we doing?  
>Rachel: I'm sorry, it's my fault, it's the mood swings...<br>Finn: No, it's my fault, you need my help, I shouldn't be annoyed about it  
>We throw our arms around each other and embrace for a few moments, we pull apart and I see Rachel wipe a tear away from her eye, she sniffs<br>Rachel: Come on then, or else we're going to be late for my amniocentesis  
>Finn: Yeah, I'll drive...<p>

*At the doctors surgery*

Doctor: Mr Hudson and Miss Berry?  
>Me and Rachel get to our feet and make our way through the doctors room, he smiles welcomingly and Rachel makes herself comfortable on the leather doctors bed.<br>Doctor: Ok, miss Berry, in today's procedure I will use a needle to extract a little amniotic fluid and test it to see if the baby has any genetic disorders or health problems, mental disorders will be ninety nine percent likely to be found now, and then in your second trimester scan we're likely to find any physical disabilities, but I'm sure everything will be fine, it's unlikely things go wrong at your age, now, I'm going to rub a little of this gel onto your stomach, it's just to numb the area that we pierce with a needle, and don't worry, it's pregnancy safe.  
>He squirts some of the clear gel onto Rachel stomach and rubs it in, he then pulls out a needle, Rachel takes my hand and screws her eyes shut, I watch whilst the doctor carefully injects the needle, Rachel grips my hand tighter, but within ten seconds he has extracted some fluid and removes the needle, he then carefully puts a white patch over where the needle was injected.<br>Doctor: Keep this dressing on for twelve hours just in case, then it will be fine to remove, I'm going to go perform some tests, and I'll be back in about ten minutes.  
>*The doctor makes his way out of the room and Rachel breathes a sigh of relief*<br>Finn: Did it hurt?  
>Rachel: Like hell! But it's ok now<br>I wrap my arms around her and pull her into a warm hug, she snuggles into my chest and I carefully kiss her forehead  
>Finn: I've never been more proud of you<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel's POV:

Finn takes hold of my hand as we watch the doctor come back into the room, he's clutching a sheet of white paper in his hands, I presume it holds out test results, the same results that tell us how our baby is doing, if she or he has any disabilities, and also… how much of a chance it has of surviving…

Doctor: Right, I have your test results here, Mr Hudson, Miss Berry…

Finn grips my hand even tighter, I can see he's holding his breath, this baby means so much to him, I would hate to lose this baby, but what I'd hate even more is how much pain Finn would go through if I do, I've been making sure I do everything just right for this baby because it means so much to him…

Doctor: I performed a number of routine tests to check your baby doesn't have a disability…

Finn: And? What did the tests say?

Doctor: Mr Hudson… Miss Berry… your baby…

It's like the world is in slow motion, what he says now could change our whole future. If he tells me the baby is healthy and doing well, then Finn will keep on living his happy life, me and him will have the baby, we'll bring it up together, I know Finn is going to be a brilliant dad to our child, then one day the three of us will move to New York, and we'll get our happily ever after… but then again. If the doctor says the baby has a disorder, we could end up having to bring up a handicapable child, which I know is a really difficult thing to do, Finn would get stressed, we might even end up breaking up, or even worse, the baby might not make it past the first few months, especially if it's handicapable, I could lose Finn and my child forever, and I couldn't bear that…

Doctor: Your baby… is healthy, no disorders were found, it seems that you two are doing a fantastic job parenting it, its brain levels seem to be all in order, it seems to be perfectly formed, congratulations, the two of you are going to be fantastic parents.

I look over at Finn, and his whole face breaks out into a smile, he breathes a sigh of relief, and he wraps his arms around me holding me close, his face is lit up, I swear you could see it from the other side of Ohio!

Rachel: Thank-you doctor!

Quinn's POV:

I'm making my way down the hall handing out flyers for mine and Artie's prom king and queen campaign!

Quinn: Vote for Quinn and Artie for prom king and queen!

I turn and smile as I see Mercedes and Sam walking down the hall hand in hand, Mercedes is holding a large roll of paper in her hand, I stop for a moment, frowning as I see her unroll a bit of it and pin it to an empty space of wall, she then moves on to hang up the next. Oh no… I run over to the poster she just put up, on it is a collage of pictures of her and Sam, this can't be happening… I look up and see the words "Sam and Mercedes for prom king and Queen" Damn it!

Sam smiles up at the posters him and Mercedes are hanging around the walls of the school, he turns around and sees me glaring at them, I make my way over like a woman on a mission, he bends down and says to Mercedes

Sam: Look out, Fabray is on the loose

Quinn: What are you doing?

Mercedes: Putting up posters, we're running for prom king and queen!

Quinn: No way, you're not serious!

Sam: Deadly serious, you got a problem?

Quinn: Yes! I have a right to that prom queen crown and you are not going to snatch it from me

Mercedes: A right? Really? Because last time I checked I have just as much right to it as you do!

Quinn: Don't embarrass yourself! Ok, no one is going to vote for you, I'm just telling you this as a friend…

Sam: *Cutting her off* No you're not, you're telling us this because you don't want anyone else but yourself to even stand a chance, well guess what, we're challenging you…

Quinn: I'm warning you, me and Artie will crush you…

Sam: I don't think so, since you quit the cheerio's rumours are that you don't have the juice at this school to win anymore, sorry Quinn…

They. Are. Going. Down.

Sam's POV:

I make my way along the boardwalk and down the side of the motorway until I reach the car park of the motel, my legs are killing me, I shouldn't have to walk three miles every day to get home from school, Dad can't afford the bus to and from school so I have to walk either to school or back to the motel. I'm just about to make my way up the wooden steps to my motel room when I see something that makes fear bubble up inside of me. I look around and see a blue mini parked in the space by the steps, I turn around and carefully circle the car, peering through the window, there's a pink fluffy cover on the wheel and pink dice hanging by the rear view mirror, this can't be happening, it just can't… I run up the steps and swipe my card as quickly as I can and throw open the door, a woman turns around and smiles at me… A woman with dangly earrings, high heels and too much lipstick.

?: What's the matter Sammy? Aren't you going to give your mom a hug?

Sam: Mom what are you doing here? Dad said he never wanted to see you again!

S mom: Yes well I started to get worried when the motel started forwarding your bills to me because your dad can't pay them

Sam: Yes well we're fine mom; can you please leave now before Dad gets home?

S mom: This place is a dump! You can't live here!

Sam: I'm fine mom!

S mom: You're not, that's why I'm taking you, Mollie and Danny, you're all coming to live with me!


	3. Chapter 3

Sam's POV:

S mom: I'm taking you, Mollie and Danny, and you're all coming to live with me!

Sam: What? You can't be serious!

S mom: Of course I am! You can't live in a motel room!

Sam: This isn't fair mom!

S mom: I know, I mean look at the state of this place!

Sam: No, that's not what I mean! You can't take me away from Lima!

S mom: Why not?

Sam: I'm in the football team; I'm in the glee club…

S mom: Last time you saw me you told me that only losers joined the glee club

Sam: Yeah well that was before I found out it was actually kind of fun! Look, that's not the point! I have friends here mom! For heaven's sake! I have a girlfriend!

S mom: So? You'll find a new girlfriend back in California!

Sam: I don't want to go back mom! I like it here!

S mom: You don't have a choice Sam! I won't let my son be brought up in a place like this!

Sam: Mom I'm sixteen! I should have a say in my own life!

S mom: Yes well I'm still your mother! You'll just have to get used to the fact that what I say goes!

Sam: Dad won't stand for it!

S mom: Too bad!

Sam: You can't do this to me! I don't want to leave it all behind! What about Mercedes!

S mom: What Mercedes? You have a Mercedes?

Sam: No my girlfriend is called Mercedes

S mom: Urgh…

Sam: No! Stop it! I like it here in Lima, I'm in the glee club, I'm in the football team, I've made friends, and I've got a girlfriend!

S mom: Well too bad, I'm travelling back to California tonight, I'll book your plane tickets first thing tomorrow, and I'll see you in California in a week.

Molly and Danny look at me, shocked. With that, mom grabs her Gucci bag and struts her way back out of the motel room, closing the door delicately behind her, I screw my eyes shut and turn my face to the door, I bang my fist onto the hard wood and slip down the back of the door with my head in my hands, and I know for the first time since I arrived in Lima tears are streaming down my cheeks…

Mr Shu's POV:

Mr Shu: Right! Who's ready for some exciting news!

Sam: Actually Mr Shu, can I say something first?

Mr Shu: Ermm… sure… are you ok Sam? Have you been crying?

Sam: Mmm…

*Sam makes his way to the front*

Sam: I've got something to tell you all… I can't be in glee club anymore…

Rachel: What?

Mercedes: Hell to the no!

Finn: What the hell man?

Sam: *Tears begin to stream down his cheeks* I'm sorry… I don't have a choice

Puck: Has Karofsky been threatening you again? If he has I'll kick his ass…

Sam: No… no… I'm sorry guys, I wish I could stay I just can't…

Santana: What happened to being a part of the team?

Sam: I told you I don't have a choice! Just stop having a go at me!

I've never seen Sam cry before, not even when he found out Quinn was cheating on him, not even when he dislocated his shoulder, so whatever is going on here is way worse…

Mike: I thought you were our friend man! What was it this time? Hurts your reputation too much?

Sam: Stop it! All of you just cut out!

His eyes well up again and fresh tears fall down his cheeks and drop onto the tiled floor…

Puck: So much for being a bro

Puck gets to his feet and makes his way over to Sam and shoves him, Sam staggers back but doesn't bother to fight back, I step in between them, holding my hands out either side to stop Puck attacking Sam again

Mr Shu: Enough! Would you just listen to what Sam has to say! What happened to being a team guys!

Rachel: Why don't you ask the person who's ditching us!

Sam: I'M NOT DITCHING YOU!

The room falls into silence, Sam looks angry, he gets up from the floor where Puck pushed him down…

Sam: Just let me speak... My mom turned up last night… she drove to the motel and told me and Danny and Mollie that she didn't want us living in a motel room… she told us it was a dump… so she's taking us back to California…

Finn: What? You can't go with her!

Sam: I don't have a choice! I can't help it

Mike: When do you leave?

Sam: I'll be in California by this time next week…

Mercedes: Sam… you can't leave…

Sam: I'm sorry…


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok, so here's this week's assignment… you all seemed to enjoy our boy's verses girls' competition, so this week you will be going head to head against each other to win the chance to perform your number at sectionals! Ok girls over that side of the room, boys over here, decide on your songs!

Finn: Hey Sam are you ok?

Sam: Uh Hu…

Mr Shu: Kurt! That's twice already! Boys' team!

*Kurt rolls his eyes and makes his way over and sites with the rest of the boys*

Puck: Ok… what songs are we going to do?

Kurt: I believe that we should start with a performance at a Broadway level, perform a musical number!

Mike: Ohh… yea… so… how about classic rock?

Finn: Nah… I've got the perfect idea; all of us guys have got girlfriends or are trying to impress a girl, so we should totally do a number that the girls would like…

Puck: I aint singing no Bieber again!

Finn: Nah, no Bieber, but how about JLS?

Sam: JLS? I don't think so!

Artie: *Gasps* Quinn would love that! She adores JLS!

Finn: Why not? I've got the perfect song!

Puck: What's this perfect song then?

Finn: Eyes… wide… shut!

Puck: No way!

Sam: I'm in, it sounds like fun!

*With the girls*

Quinn: So what song are we going to sing?

Rachel: Run Joey run!

Santana: No frikin' way Berry

Quinn: Hey I wonder what the boys are doing. I wonder what Artie is going to sing, I hope he gets the lead…

Santana: Ok Blondie enough about your boyfriend for a while! Can we focus?

Brittany: How about the duck song?

Rachel: No don't be ridiculous!

Tina: Can we just decide on something?

Rachel: Mercedes? Are you ok? What's wrong?

Mercedes: It's just… I'm going to miss Sam; I don't know what I'm going to do when he goes to California…

Rachel: That's it!

Santana: I said no Joey!

Rachel: No! We should sing a song for Sam!

Tina: What… like a goodbye song!

Rachel: Yeah!

Quinn: Totally!

Tina: So what song shall we do?

Rachel: I have the perfect idea…

Mr Shu: Sorry to interrupt, I can see you're all working hard brainstorming ideas… but I've just got an E-mail from the regionals organization committee, with our competition for regionals!

Tina: Ooh! Who are we up against?

Mr Shu: We're up against old regionals rivals… Oral intensity!

Artie: Ahhhh! That's no sweat

Mr Shu: Yeah, well this competition isn't going to be no sweat, because our other competitors are long long ago competition from Carmel high school…

Finn: Oh no…

Mr Shu: Vocal Adrenaline…

Artie: Now we're screwed

Rachel: No we're not guys, come on…

Santana: Yeah, we are, we've never managed to beat vocal adrenaline, ever!

Mr Shu: Does that mean we can't? Come on guys! We can do this!

Puck: Really?

Mr Shu: Yeah! Come on guys, I won't let this get us down! Besides, we have the best singers in Ohio! We've got Rachel, we've got Kurt, we've got Finn… we've got Mikes dancing!

Mike: Truth!

Santana: Yeah, and they've got Sunshine Corezone…

Mr Shu: Come on guys…

Santana: We're not even going to have Sam to help us…

Mr Shu: Guys! I won't let you guys throw yourselves a pity party! We can do this, nothing is going to stop us!

Santana: Yeah… vocal adrenaline is going to stop us…

Mr Shu: Enough, we are going to regionals, and we are going to win! Because we are the New Directions, we never give up!

Finn: You know what… Mr Shu's right

Rachel: They lost Jesse Saint James; they're just that much weaker!

Mr Shu: Exactly! We can work together on this!

Mike: Rachel has a point, they centre the show on one person, and we work as a team! And we can use that to beat them!


	5. Chapter 5

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right… guys, take it away!

*The music starts*

Puck: They say that somethings are too good to be true

Artie: But I just hope they aint talkin' about you

Sam: They say that everything must come to an end

Finn: But I just can't imagine me without you

Kurt: Me without you…

Mike: Don't tell me I'm dreaming

Puck: Cos if I be dreaming

Artie: I don't ever want to wake up

Sam: So in love with this feeling

Finn: Tonight I'll be sleeping…

Kurt: Sleeping with my eyes wide shut

All: Cos I don't want to wake up, wake up, wake up,

I don't want to wake up, wake up, wake up

Artie: So in love with this feeling

Sam: Tonight I'll be sleeping

All: Sleeping with my eyes wide shut, eyes wide shut

*The girls and Mr Shu all laugh and cheer and clap*

Mr Shu: Wow… can I just say that was iconic gentlemen! Ohh… ladies, you got your work cut out for you!

Mercedes: Oh no worries Mr Shu, we've totally got it covered!

Mr Shu: You going to perform for us tomorrow?

Santana: You can bet on it!

Mr Shu: Aha! Nice!

*Later that day*

Kurt's POV:

I stand in the que at the till smiling, I look over at Blaine; he looks so happy, he smiles as we reach the cashier.

Blaine: One medium drip and Mocha Latte please

I smile, I love that he knows my coffee order, I love the way that he smiles, we grab the tray of drinks and make our way over to a table together

Kurt: So, how are you coping in the Warblers without me?

Blaine: Ah you know, it's not quite the same but, we'll manage without you… somehow

Kurt: Oh Blaine, don't kid yourself, everyone knows you're the Warblers star]

Blaine: Meh… so… how's life with the New Directions?

Kurt: Great fun! We're doing boys verses girls challenge and I reckon the boys are totally a shoe in for the win!

Blaine: What does the winning team get?

Kurt: We get to use that number at sectionals, and we are totally going to win

Blaine: What song did you sing?

Kurt: Ahh, now I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to blab, everyone would kill me if our set list got leaked again!

Blaine: Hey! You can trust me! Your secrets safe!

Kurt: Eyes wide shut by JLS!

Blaine: Nice!

Kurt: So tell me about you, are you in sectionals?

Blaine: Oh yes, and we are going to Nationals to… in the nicest possible way, crush you!

Kurt: Oh is that so?

Blaine: Hey look!

I turn around and see Quinn pushing Artie into the shop in his wheel chair, they make their way into the que, while they wait Quinn looks over and spots the two of us sat chatting. She whispers something to Artie and makes her way over to us

Quinn: Hey! I didn't know you two would be here! Do you mind if we join you? It's just that this place is super busy today

Blaine: Sure go ahead!

She smiles and makes her way back over to join Artie in the que, Blaine laughs quietly

Kurt: What?

Blaine: I had no idea that those two were together, when did that happen?

Kurt: A couple of weeks ago, so what do you think, are they cute together?

Blaine: Defiantly, I could totally see that working!

Kurt: What about us… do we work?

Blaine leans over the table and takes my hand, he smiles warmly

Blaine: Of course we do…

Kurt: I love you

Blaine: I love you too


	6. Chapter 6

No one's POV:

Rachel: We'd like to dedicate this song to Sam, to say that we're sorry you're leaving us

*Music starts*

Rachel: I'm limited, just look at me, I'm limited

Quinn: And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Glinda

Mercedes: Now it's up, to you, for both of us

Santana: Now it's up to you

Tina: I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason

Brittany: Bringing something we must learn

Lauren: And we are lead, to those who help us most to grow

Rachel: If we let them, and we help them in return

Quinn: Well I don't know if I believe that's true

Mercedes: But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you

Santana: Like a comment pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun

Tina: Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood

Brittany: Who can say if I've been changed for the better?

Lauren: But, because I knew you

Mercedes: Because I knew you

All: Because I knew you, I have been changed for good…

*Sam smiles, and a tear rolls down his cheek*

Sam: Thanks… I don't know what to say… thank-you

Mr Shu: Wow… ok, I'm going to need a little time to decide on a winner, they were both brilliant… wow… you guys go relax. I'll give you the results tomorrow!

Finn's POV:

Puck: That was an epic game guys

Artie Damn straight!

I bump Puck then make my way out of the changing room

Sam: Hey, where are you going? I thought we were all going round to Pucks to play a world of war craft marathon?

Finn: That sounds totally awesome dude! But Rachel is making me chicken korma tonight, it's one of my favourites

Puck: Damn, I wish I had a hot miss to make me food when I get home

I laugh and make my way out of the changing room, I throw my dirty football kit in the back of my car and drive home, I pull in the driveway and use the escalator to get up to our apartment, I twist my key in the lock and see Rachel stood over the stove, the whole flat has a sweet spicy smell to it, I tip toe over to Rachel and slip my hands over her eyes

Finn: Guess who

Rachel: I'd have to say Finn unless he's given his key to a completer stranger with a very similar voice to him

She turns around smiling and I gently kiss her

Finn: Chicken korma smells good

Rachel: I think it's just about ready, can you get the plates out the oven, oh and Finn? Please use oven gloves this time

Finn: Yeah good idea

I gingerly look down at the red bubble on my thumb… bad idea buddy. I grab the oven gloves from the side and carefully lay the plates out on the cooker, Rachel spoons out rice and korma sauce and she lays the plates down on the perfectly set table, we take our seats and tuck in.

Finn: Oh my god Rachel this Korma is delicious! What do you put in it?

Rachel: Oh it's my dad's old recipe

Finn: Nice! So who do you think is going to win the boy's v girl's competition?

Rachel: Just between you and me I think the boys are, we didn't really focus on the song, we just wanted to say goodbye to Sam

Finn: It's such a bum that he's leaving, I mean, he was great in glee and in football, and now what is Mercedes going to do?

Rachel: You know what we should do…

Finn: No… what should we do?

Rachel: We should totally throw him a good bye party!

Finn: That's an awesome idea!

Rachel: I know right? We could hold it here! And then we could lure Sam over with you on the phone or something and then we'd be like "SURPRISE!"

Finn: That's awesome Rach! I'll go invite everyone!

Quinn's POV:

Quinn: Tonight has been awesome Artie, thanks for taking me out to dinner somewhere that wasn't breadsticks, everyone goes there so much it kind of becomes a lil' bit repetitive

Artie: That's cool; I knew you would like it, so shall we call a cab to take us home

Quinn: It's such a nice night, maybe we could walk?

Artie: Sure, let's walk… or roll… in my case

So the two of us head down the footpath, the city looks so beautiful at night time, everything is light up yet still has a beautiful blue glow to it

Quinn: Artie, are we something special?

Artie: You're something special Quinn, and I'm the guy who loves you for it…

I lean down and kiss him gently on the lips, I never even thought about Artie like this before the secret admirer, but now I realise just how much I love him…


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's POV:

I close my suitcase and help Molly to pull her pink trainers on, Danny stands holding moms hand, their cases are already in the taxi, I look up at mom sighing, and I close my eyes, why did mom have to do this? I grab my case and throw it into the boot of the car. The members of the glee club stand outside in a line by the stairs, I can't believe that they'd come out at two o'clock in the morning to say goodbye to me, we needed to catch the early flight, I turn around and say good bye to each and every one of them in turn.

Finn: It won't be the same without you man

I bump Finn then move along

Quinn: We're really going to miss you

Kurt: Whose hair am I going to make fun of now?

I laugh and give him a hug

Rachel: Good luck in California

Puck: The football team's gunna suck without you mate

Mike: I'm really sorry

Tina: We'll miss you

Lauren: You were kind of cool, it won't be the same

Santana: I'll miss you trouty mouth

I laugh and pull her in for a hug too

Brittany: I made you some yoghurt sandwiches for the journey

She hands me a bag smeared with white paste and some soggy bread in it

Sam: Umm… thanks Brittany

Artie: Promise me you'll put that voice to good use!

I stop by Mercedes, she smiles a weak smile as tears stream from her eyes, I pull her in and kiss her for what I know will be the last time, our last kiss, it tastes of salty tears and regrets, I pull away

Sam: I'm sorry…

I turn around and clamber into the taxi with mom, Danny and Molly, it begins to drive away, the glee club chase the car as far as they can, but when it gets to the end of the road we're going too fast, I turn around for one last look at the greatest people I will ever know…

*In glee club*

Rachel's POV:

Mr Shu: Ok, I've decided on a winner… we'd like to give the prize to… the girls!

Rachel: Aha!

Santana: Suck it!

Puck: What the hell?

Mr Shu: Congratulations girls, your performance had a lot of raw emotion, congratulations'!

Mercedes: Mr Shu, can I perform a number I've been working on?

Mr Shu: Umm… sure… go ahead

Mercedes: Brad… take it away

*Music starts*

Mercedes: I still remember the look on your face

Lit through the darkness, at one fifty eight

The words that you whispered for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go away… away

I do recall now the smell of the rain

Fresh on the pavement it ran off the plane

That July ninth, the beat of your heart

It jumped through your shirt, I can still feel your arms and now I'll go

Sit on the floor wearing your clothes

All that I know is I don't know

How to be something you'll miss

I never thought we'd have a last kiss

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name, forever the name on my lips

Just like our last kiss

The music fades away and she stands with her head bowed and her eyes closed, he cheeks are damp with tears as she slowly makes her way back to her seat, the glee club cheer and clap and Kurt wraps his arms around her to cheer her up but she still looks so hurt that its painful. I wish me and Finn had gotten round to throwing him the party, Mercedes would have had a proper chance to say goodbye to him, and now she's hurting so bad and there's nothing I can do about it…

Mr Shu: That was beautiful Mercedes, I'm sorry that…

He stops for a moment, smiling sadly

Mr Shu: Ok, we still luckily have enough members to compete in regionals but if we lose anyone else then we're going to be in deep trouble… so we need a spare, a substitute if you like, if we have a thirteenth member then if something goes wrong, we always have someone else! Finn, Rachel, Puck? Can you think of anyone who would be willing to join glee club?

Puck: Don't look at me, the last time I tried to promote new members I got locked in a porta John!

Mr Shu: Ok… Finn… Rachel? Any ideas?

Rachel: I've tried everyone

Finn: Mr Shu no one wants to join…

Mr Shu: I guess we'll just have to go with what we've got then

*Later that day*

No one's POV:

*Blaine answers the phone*

Kurt: Hey Blaine it's Kurt

Blaine: Well hello! I was just about to call you

Kurt: Blaine… can I talk to you about something…


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn's POV:

Yes! Only three days until the prom! I try on my dress, I helped Artie choose a matching suit and the dress is perfect for me. It's a silky midnight blue dress with ruffles and roses around the waist. I look at myself in the mirror, prom is my dream, I am so going to win prom queen and nothing is going to stop me. Suddenly I sneeze, and again, and again, I look at myself in the mirror, I'm really pale, and there are dark shadows under my eyes… oh no…

No one's POV:

*Everyone is sat in glee club talking and chatting, Kurt enters*

Kurt: Guys, I have found us a new glee club member!

Artie: Really? Who?

Kurt: You all know him! He's a brilliant singer, please welcome, the newest member of the New Directions… BLAINE ANDERSON!

*Blaine enters the choir room and everyone cheers and claps*

Puck: Hey, whoa, hold up, as awesome as it is to have Blaine and his voice in the New Directions, how do we know he's not just a spy for the warblers

Blaine: I'm actually not a warbler anymore, I transferred, I'm a pupil at McKinley, and I'm wearing your uniform!

Rachel: As great as it is having you here, can I just ask why?

Blaine: It meant a lot to Kurt, I'd do anything to keep him happy

*Puck mimes vomiting*

Mr Shu: Great! Let's welcome Blaine Anderson!

*Every cheers and claps and Blaine takes a seat next to Kurt*

Mr Shu: Ok, so we need to start preparing for regionals and I was thinking… Quinn are you ok? You look a little… peaky?

Quinn: I don't feel so good… I… I… I… ATCHO!

Mr Shu: Artie, would you take her to the nurse?

Artie: Of course…

*Artie helps Quinn to get to her feet and takes her to the nurse*

Artie's POV:

We making our way down the corridor and Quinn stops halfway and does a fantastically loud and violent sneeze she shakes her whole body and falls to the floor.

Arite: It sounds like the flu to me

Quinn: No… I… I… ATCHO!

Artie: Come here…

I help her to get to her feet and I pull her onto my lap and wheel towards the nurse, she begins to shiver in my lap so I grab my football jacket out of my bag and wrap it around her shoulders…

Artie: Yeah, I think it's the flu honey

Quinn: I can't have the flu; it's the prom in… ATCHO!

I wheel her through the door to the nurse's office, the nurse turns and smiles a friendly smile

Artie: I think Quinn's got the flu, it seems pretty bad

Nurse: Oh dear, come here…

The nurse helps Quinn to settle on the nurse's bed and she gets a thermometer out, takes Quinn's temperature and then wraps the blanket around her

Nurse: So… you've got a temperature, you're shivering, a fever, you're pale, you keep sneezing… yup, it's the flu, I'll call your mom, you just stay here *she turns to me* you can go back to your lunch now

Artie: No, it's ok, I'll stay with Quinn

Nurse: Ok, I'll be back to check with you in half an hour

The nurse makes her way out of the office and into her main room, I wheel closer to the bed and take her hand, I gently lean in to kiss her

Quinn: Oh Artie, you don't want to kiss me, you'll get sick

I lean in and gently touch her lips, I pull back smiling

Artie: Totally worth it

Blaine's POV:

I take Kurt's hand and we make our way down the corridor, people turn their heads and look at us, some look kind of disgusted, some sort of smile and some just look sort of blank. I feel kind of nice doing this, I smile at Kurt and he smiles back at me. The two of us laugh

Kurt: So do you like your new school

Blaine: Very much so!

One of the football players makes his way down the corridor and pushes between us shoving us both against the lockers either side of the halls.

Kurt: Karofsky!

Karofsky: Is this your boyfriend Kurtina?

Blaine: As a matter of fact I am, problem?

Karofsky: Yeah, I don't want you gays shoving it all up in my face! You guys just gross me out

Blaine: Aren't you forgetting something? Something Kurt told me about you?

Karofsky: I don't know what you mean…

Blaine: Feel free to hate us because we're honest about who we are, just don't make our lives miserable because of it, cos we could do exactly the same to you…


	9. Chapter 9

Finn's POV:

Finn: Umm… Rachel what are you doing?

I walked into the nursery to see Rachel stood with bright yellow rubber gloves on, holding a feather duster and standing with her arms crossed.

Rachel: This apartment needs baby proofing

Finn: Really? We've got loads of time!

Rachel: I'm already seventeen weeks Finn, let's get it over with!

Finn: Well… it's already baby safe, I mean what could go wrong?

Rachel: Ok… here we go… imagine the baby is crawling along here, ok, oh what's this on the wall? Maybe I'll stick the fingers that are covered in baby slobber into the little holes in the electricity socket! Or maybe I'll just play with this bone china ornament here? Or…

Finn: Ok! Let's do this thing, let me just… go to the toilet…

I make a dash for the bathroom and pull out my phone

Finn: Hey Puck? I'm going to have to cancel our marathon round of halo, Rachel wants to baby proof the apartment…

Puck: What? You're ditching us again?

Finn: What do you mean again?

Puck: When you ditched us to go home and eat Korma when we were going to play world of war craft, now this!

Finn: I'm sorry but she is my girlfriend!

Puck: Whatever, just don't do this again!

I don't mean to blow the guys off, it's just that Rachel really needs my help right now… so the guys are just going to have to accept that

Blaine's POV:

I make my way down the corridor, my kit tucked under one arm, Kurt walks along beside me, trying to keep up with me, I'm a man on a mission, I smile to myself

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: I told you I liked football when we went out with Mercedes to breadsticks…

Kurt: Yes Blaine…

Blaine: They can learn to live with it

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: What?

Kurt: I was going to say good luck on the audition

Blaine: Aww… I love you so much

I pull Kurt into a caring hug and we crash face first into Finn on his way out of the changing rooms, he laughs a little

Finn: Forgot my studs… err… what are you doing?

Kurt: Blaine wants to audition for the football team, isn't that great!

Finn: Uhh… no… what on earth?

Blaine: I like football; I don't see why I shouldn't go on the team!

Finn: Uhh… the guys are going to give you so much crap

Blaine: Yeah well they're going to have to learn to get used to it

Finn: Blaine, this is a really bad idea, tell him Kurt!

Kurt: I think it's a great idea!

Blaine: Well then it's settled, excuse me

I make my way past Finn with Kurt jumping about merrily behind me, I throw my kit onto the bench, and within five minutes I make my way out onto the field. Coach Beiste turns around to look at us

Beiste: Can I help you?

Blaine: Yeah, I'm new here, I'd like to audition for the football team

Beiste: Right, one ball, can you get it through the post?

Blaine: No sweat

I take the ball and line it up with the post, I step back a few paces, the football players all crowd around to watch

Player1: Oh god, it's that other gay kid

Player2: Bet he can't even kick a ball straight!

Blaine: Oh really? Is that so?

Player3: Well I aint having no gays on my squad, it was bad enough when the other one joined!

Beiste: Hey! Enough! If he's good enough he's coming on the team, no matter what you have to say on the matter

I turn back to the ball and eye up my target, then I run towards the ball and kick it, it flies through the air and passes through the posts, yes! I turn around, all the football players stand gawping at me

Beiste: Congratulations… umm…

Blaine: Blaine, Blaine Anderson

Beiste: Congratulations Blaine, you are our new kicker !

Player1: What no way!

Player2: How is that fair, you can't do this!

Beiste: So it's fair to NOT let him join the team?

Blaine: Where's the equipment manager?

Beiste: When you come out the changing rooms, first door on the left!

Kurt runs up and throws his arms around my shoulders and he kisses me on the cheek

Kurt: Well done Blaine! I'm so proud of you!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm writing from a week later to keep the story alive :D

No one's POV:

Mr Shu: Right, now so let's get to work, we need to start deciding on songs for regionals, now this is the time that in our first year we lost, and we can't let that happen again, we are up against Oral Intensity and Vocal Adrenaline, both of which have beaten us before, so we need to work for this one! So, Rachel, Finn? Do you want to a do a duet for this competition?

Rachel: No, no performance solo's, not while I'm pregnant, it will ruin our chances, they'll just be looking at the baby bump rather than the singing and dancing

Finn: Yeah, I agree with Rachel, what about Blaine?

Blaine: Huh?

Finn: Yeah, I mean… we all know he's an awesome singer, why don't Blaine and Kurt do a duet at sectionals?

Kurt: What? No way! That cost the Warblers regionals last year!

Mr Shu: That was because you sang a duet that was made for a girl and a boy… maybe if you did a duet intended for two boys…

Kurt: Make 'em laugh!

Finn: Exactly! And we could have Mike and Brittany dancing up the front too!

Mr Shu: This is brilliant! Looks like we have our first number for regionals!

*Everyone cheers and claps and Blaine and Kurt hug*

Finn's POV:

*In the Finchel house*

Rachel: Hey Finn, can we talk?

I smile at her, she gently rubs her baby bump and smiles back

Finn: Sure, what's up?

Rachel: I've booked an appointment with the doctor

Finn: Oh… when?

Rachel: Next week, I'll b nineteen weeks… we can find out if our baby is a boy or a girl! Finally!

Finn: Awesome!

She stops for a moment, biting her lip

Finn: Baby what's up?

Rachel: Which do you want it to be?

Finn: What, you mean a boy or a girl?

Rachel: Yeah, which would you rather?

Finn: I don't care what he or she is… I am going to love this baby no matter what!

Rachel: Really? I'm so relieved to hear that

She throws he arms around my shoulders and hugs me, I can feel tears falling onto my shoulders, she wipes them away

Rachel: Damn mood swings

She laughs a little, I look at her

Finn: What about you, what do you want?

Rachel: Honestly? I don't care!

I laugh again and pull her in and kiss her softly

Artie's POV:

Artie: Hello Miss Fabray, is Quinn in?

Q mum: Yes of course, let me give you a hand getting in

She tilts my chair and helps me to get up the front door step, thank god they live in a bungalow

Arite: How is Quinn? How's she doing?

Q mum: Oh Artie it doesn't look good, she's miserable… it doesn't look like she's going to get any better by tomorrow, I think she might have to miss Prom

Artie: Oh no, prom means the world to her… she must be gutted…

Q mum: She is, I'm hoping that seeing you will cheer her up

Artie: Well I brought her some flowers and some films and books to keep her entertained

Q mum: Oh well that's very sweet of you honey, go ahead, she's in her room

I wheel my way over to Quinn's room, and open the door and gently make my way into the room and wheel over to her bed.

Artie: Hey Quinn, how are you feeling?

Quinn: Urgh… I feel dreadful, it's not fair, I can't miss the prom! *She begins to cry*

Artie: Hey… it'll be okay

Quinn: No it won't, I'll be sat here feeling rubbish and sneezing my guts out while your all dancing and having the time of your life

Artie: I'm sure it won't be that much fun…

Quinn: Yeah… it…. It… i…. ATCHO!

Artie: Look, if you're not feeling better by prom time tomorrow, then I'm not going, I'll stay here with you…

Quinn: What? Really?

Artie: Yeah, you're better than a stupid prom, I'd much rather be here with you than at the prom alone

Quinn: Aww I love you Artie…

Artie: I love you too


End file.
